Die Schöne und das Biest
Mein Name ist Graham. Ich lebe in der Hölle, umzingelt von Teufeln. Ich wurde seit meiner Geburt schon immer ausgeschlossen. Meine Eltern interessieren sich gar nicht für mich. An der Schule werde ich wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt und die Lehrer tun nicht mal eine gottverdammte Kleinigkeit dagegen. Aber bei all den Problemen die ich habe, ist das schlimmste immer noch das ich gemobbt werde. Ganz besonders von diesen Typen. Nick, Brandon und Kevin. Diese drei schlugen, erleichterten mich um meine Sachen und beleidigten mich so lang ich mich erinnern konnte. Wir kamen vom Kindergarten in die Highschool in der wir grade auch sind. Wieso ich nicht gewechselt habe fragst du? Wie ich schon sagte – meine Eltern interessierte es einen Scheißdreck, selbst, wenn ich ihnen des öfteren von meinen Problemen erzählte. Ich habe jetzt Angst davor irgendwo in einem sozialen Netzwerk ein Profil zu erstellen, weil sie mich da auch mobben könnten. Es war immer das gleiche, was sich Tag für Tag wiederholte – Aufwachen, Eltern sehen die es nicht interessiert, zur Schule gehen, gemobbt werden, wieder nachhause gehen und deprimiert darüber sein. An einem Punkt hatte ich sogar über Selbstmord nachgedacht. Bis ich sie traf. Ihr Name war Samantha. Sie war das schönste Mädchen das ich jemals gesehen habe. Sie hatte gerade erst zu uns gewechselt und wurde dazu aufgefordert neben mir zu sitzen. Ich dachte, dass sie erst gar nicht mit einem Loser wie mir reden will, also sprach ich zuerst auch nicht mit ihr, obwohl ich das eigentlich gar nicht wollte. Aber es stellte sich heraus das sie mich zuerst anspricht. „Hi, ich bin Sam. Wie heißt du?“ Fragte sie. Das war das erste mal seit Jahren das jemand so mit mir redet. Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben was gerade passierte. „Ähm, ich bin Graham. Aber du willst sicherlich nicht mit mir reden.“ Was sag ich da?! Ich mach mir diese Gelegenheit schon selbst kaputt. „Wieso nicht? Ich kenne hier niemanden, und ich will mit dir anfangen.“ entgegnete sie. Und so kamen wir uns immer näher. Wir haben zusammen unser Pausenbrot gegessen, erzählten uns Witze, tauschten Storys miteinander aus, lernten zusammen und machten auch sonst vieles gemeinsam. Sie war die erste, sie war die erste die mich richtig erreichte. Hin und wieder erwischte ich mich selbst dabei wie ich weinte. War das die Realität? War das alles nur ein Traum? Ich kniff mich selbst um sicher zu gehen, aber sie war immer an meiner Seite, lächelnd. Wir wurden mehr als Freunde. Wir liebten uns. Aber sie war die einzige gute Sache in meinem Leben. Ich wurde noch immer gemobbt und geschlagen von diesen dreien, Nick, Brandon und Kevin. Es war ein anderer Tag an dem ich zusammengeschlagen wurde. Sie traten mich in Grund und Boden. Ich rollte mich am Boden zusammen und hoffte, dass der Schmerz schnell vorbei sein würde. „Da sind sie Officer! Verhaften sie sie!“ Ich hörte einen Ruf von einer mir bekannten Stimme. Es war niemand anderes als Samantha. Ich hörte Schritte irgendwo in der Nähe. Ich sah Sam’s Hand die sie mir anbot. Ich nahm sie entgegen und sie half mir auf die Beine. „Diese Arschlöcher, sie machen jemanden in der Gruppe fertig…das ist echt feige.“ entgegnete sie wütend. „Sam. Ich weiß was du versuchst zu machen,“ Sprach ich, „…aber du sollst nicht in die Sache mit hineingezogen werden. Ich will nicht sehen das du auch verletzt wirst.“ „Ist mit egal Graham. Ich liebe dich und ich will dich beschützen.“, antwortete sie. Und sie beschützte mich. Jedes mal, wenn sie mich schlugen oder dergleichen, kam sie zu meiner Rettung. Manchmal dachte ich, dass sie ein Engel sei der mein Leben besser macht. Einige paar Tage später wurde ich schon wieder verhauen. Dieses mal war es brutaler als davor. Sie schlugen und traten auf mich ein. „Hört auf!“ Hörte ich von Sam dessen Stimme ich aus der Ferne hörte. „Oh, seht nur, wenn das nicht Johanna von Orléans ist die zu seiner Rettung eilt.“ erwiderte Nick. „Hört jetzt sofort auf, oder ich werde die Polizei nochmal auf euch hetzen!“ Schrie Sam. „Nein, wirst du nicht.“, antwortete Nick mit Spott in seiner Stimme. Ich hörte wie sie sie betatschten. Ich wollte aufstehen, doch ich konnte nicht. Der Schmerz war zu groß. „Lasst mich los!“ sagte sie mit Angst in ihrer Stimme. „Wir sind gelangweilt von dir du Schlampe. Lass uns ein wenig Spaß haben. Wir werden dir eine Lektion beibringen die du niemals vergessen wirst.“, erwiderte Nick mit einem bösen kichern. Meine Augen wollten sich wegen des Schmerzes gar nicht öffnen. Ich hörte Sam weinen, während Nick grunzte wie ein Schwein und schwer atmete. Brandon und Kevin feixten von dem was ich hörte. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten hörte ich wie Nick aufhörte zu grunzen. „Habt ihr alles Jungs?“, fragte Nick „Ja wir haben es auf der Kamera.“, antwortete Brandon. „Arschlöcher, wir wollten uns ändern. Wir hielten uns sogar schon zurück.“ „Ist jetzt auch egal.“, sagte Nick. „Wir haben das Zeug zum erpressen, soll sie sehen wie sie uns nun aufhält.“ Ich habe gehört wie sie lachend weggingen. Ich konnte meine Augen nun endlich öffnen, und sah wie Sam dort in der Ecke weinte. Ich wandte all meine Kraft auf um zu ihr zu gehen. Ich hielt sie in meinem Arm. Wir weinten zusammen in der Ecke so lang ich mich erinnern konnte. Ich fühlte mich richtig schlecht und schuldig, weil sie so verletzt wurde. Wir standen auf und gingen gemeinsam Heim, unsere Häuser waren nicht sehr weit voneinander entfernt. An dem Punkt an dem wir uns trennen mussten verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander. „Sam, ich bin für dich da. Merk dir das.“, sagte ich ihr während ich ihre Hände festhielt. „Okay.“, antwortete sie schwach. Ich sah wie sie immer weiter und weiter von mir wegging. Dann ging sie um die Ecke und war aus meinem Blickfeld verschwunden. Am nächsten Tag war die gesamte Schule in eine komische Stimmung getaucht. Als ob irgendetwas passiert war. Und dann kam die morgendliche Ankündigung. „Schüler, wir haben schlimme Neuigkeiten. Unsere Freundin, Samantha Hellens, begann Selbstmord.“ Was hab ich da grade gehört? Sie ist…tot? Weg? Für immer? Eines der Mädchen in meiner Nähe flüsterte zu einem anderen, „Ich hab gehört sie hat versucht den Loser da drüben zu helfen.“ Es war meine Schuld. Ich brachte sie in mein Leben. Ich bin der Grund warum sie tot ist. Es war eine Qual jeden Tag zur Schule zu gehen. Auf meinen Weg nach Hause kam Nick auf mich zu. „Aww, bist du traurig weil sie der einzige Grund war, wieso du überhaupt aufgestanden bist? Hat es dir gefallen, als ich dein Mädchen so richtig hart durchgenommen habe?“ Ich war endlich an meinen Limit. Ich nahm mein Taschenmesser. Ich hatte bis jetzt zu viel Angst um es zu benutzen, bis jetzt. Ich war mir noch nie sicher bei solchen Sachen. Bevor er reagieren konnte, stecke die Klinge schon in ihm. Dann stach ich des öfteren auf ihn ein. Er hustete Blut und ging zu Boden. Ich nahm mir sein Handy aus seiner Tasche und rief Brandon an. „Hey Nick, wo bist du?“ sagte Brandon am Telefon, „Wir warten hier schon seit fünf Min-“ „Nick? Oh, ihm geht’s gut. Er verblutet hier grade neben mir.“ Sagte ich ihnen. „Wie kommst du an sein Handy und wovon zur Hölle redest du überhaupt?!“, erwiderte Brandon. „Ich würde euch vorschlagen hierher zu kommen um es heraus zu finden. Er verliert gerade eine Meeenge Blut.“ Ich legte auf und donnerte das Handy auf den Boden. Wenn sie ankommen werde ich dafür sorgen das sie es Nick gleichtun. Ich verstand es endlich. Wieso konnte ich es nie davor sehen? Ich bin umzingelt von denen bei denen ich es endlich realisiert hatte, dass ich um zu überleben zurück hassen muss. Ich musste das Biest werden. Ich werde meine Klauen tragen und jeden einzelnen niedermetzeln. Original Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Übersetzung